The invention relates in general to the field of mechanical resonators (that comprise a spring-mass system) and methods of operation thereof.
One knows tunable microelectromechanical resonators. Microelectromechanical resonators are used in clock generators and electronic filters. Fabrication tolerances of the microelectromechanical devices can result in resonance frequency tolerances that need to be corrected, or tuned. In addition, for some applications the frequency of the resonator may need to be tunable. Moreover, if the tunable resonator provides a large enough tuning range, it can replace a bank of fixed resonators.